


Like The First Time.

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette, Adrinette, But here you go, F/M, I'm a Little rusty with this ship, Paris in the Rain, Spoilers from S3, The Umbrella scene from s1, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Do you remember Paris in the rain?





	Like The First Time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the recent episode, so there is definitely spoilers from there. And this is an Adrienette//Adrinette piece. Something I haven’t done in a long time. Also, let me know what you guys thought of this!💓

* * *

“Hey.”

Adrien had his hand out in a small wave, but Marinette just looked away. She hadn’t forgotten about the chewing gum earlier.

Seeing her like that, Adrien’s expression shifted from hopeful to crushed. He looked at the floor, and there they both were, standing in front of their school, in the rain.

Adrien opened his black umbrella and began to walk towards his car, but paused.

“I just want you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat…I swear.”

Marinette finally looked up at him, blinking in slight confusion as he looked back at her, and then his gaze slipped away.

“I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of…new to me.” Adrien’s eyes met hers and he turned back slightly, giving her a small shrug.

Suddenly, he turned around and they were face to face, as he handed her his umbrella with a smile.

Marinette stared at him with her lips slightly parted, as she took him in, every inch of his face…and his smile, which was kind and warm. It was the kind of smile that could rival the sun in brightness and in warmth.

Adrien in turn, smiled fondly at Marinette, as his green eyes met her wide, beautiful, bluebell eyes. He couldn’t help _but_ smile, as he felt something click in his heart, looking at her. There was _something_ about her, and he was immediately drawn to her.

Thunder was heard in the distance and Marinette had jumped up in surprise, with a small “oh”.

She was captivated by him and her hands slowly reached for the umbrella he was offering her. Her fingers touched his faintly, and she draw back in hesitation and fear. Did he feel it, too?

She extended her fingers for it again, and this time, Adrien pressed the umbrella into her hand, afraid she might not take it and never forgive him.

Marinette was blushing slightly, as she continued to gaze at him and then, the umbrella snapped closed.

Adrien suddenly burst out laughing, and Marinette peeked out from under the umbrella. She began to giggle alongside his laughter and then they both sighed.

Marinette liked the sound of his laughter. It was like music ringing in her ears, the kind that gets stuck in your head for hours, but you don’t mind, because it’s good music.

“See you tomorrow.” Adrien promised and he began to walk down the stairs, the smile lingering on his lips.

Marinette stood at the top, the umbrella opened again in one hand, and she dropped her backpack, as she got ahold of herself and how she was feeling. She began to function again.

“Uh huh! See you t…omo…tom-ah…why am I stammering?” Marinette had tried to wave, but she had begun looking at her hand, as if that had the answer to her question. Tikki whizzed out and grinned.

“Heyyy…I think I might have an idea!”

Marinette knew what she was implying and melted slightly, as she looked away shyly and Tikki nuzzled her cheek. She smiled, and knew that Tikki was right, and she looked longingly at Adrien.

* * *

“First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.” Plagg emerged vaguely from Adrien’s shirt and Adrien shrugged slightly.

“Whatever. She’s just a friend…A friend!” Adrien replied fondly, at the mention of Marinette and he had a shy, soft smile, as he was glancing at her, and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

His first friend…but there was something underneath the surface that made her so much more. He finally began to walk away to his car, and all that was on his mind was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the bluebell eyed girl who he didn’t mind getting wet for, as long as she wasn’t going home in the rain soaking. His friend…and he liked that, her being his friend, but he couldn’t shake off that lingering other feeling that made him hesitate to call her just a friend.

Far off, where no one could see, Master Fu and Wayzz had been standing, hidden under an umbrella, and he watched Marinette and Adrien go home.

“Excellent choice, Master.”

“Those two are made for each other.”

* * *

“Right ear? Did she say her _**right**_ ear? This morning she said that the ringing was in her left ear! I’ve got her this time.” Marinette was furious, as she walked down the stairs, ready to expose Lila, and then she heard a familiar voice that made her stop in her tracks.

“Are you going to tell everyone?” Adrien knew nothing good would come out of Marinette trying to, because Lila would just spin more lies to turn everyone against Marinette. He didn’t want that for her.

“Of course I am! Lila is-”

“A liar. Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she’ll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.”

Marinette and Adrien both looked at Lila with slight frowns as Lila continued to tell everyone about how close her and Ladybug supposedly were.

“So we just stand by and let her lie?” Marinette looked at Adrien, who gave her a small smile.

“As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?”

_I’ll always believe you. You’ll never be alone._

“You’re right. Maybe it’s not such a big deal.” Marinette shrugged happily, and she decided to drop it. Adrien was by her side, and as long as she had someone believe her, it was going to be alright.

* * *

“Good afternoon, class.” Ms. Bustier said, and everyone gave a warm reply back, as they all took their new assigned seats.

Marinette walked past Lila, who was staring directly at her with a smug smile, and Marinette just waved at her.

_As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?_

Marinette continued to wave at Lila instead, with a smile, and took her new seat at the back of the class.

She decided to focus on the positive instead, and thought about Adrien. Was it so long ago that they had become friends? She smiled slightly at the thought, of how far they’d come. She looked out the window, her head resting on her hand, musing over everything that had happened.

Adrien walked into the class, a bit late, as everyone had already taken their seats, and he looked up, to see Marinette.

She was smiling thoughtfully and mysteriously, and he wanted to know what was going through her head. Was it him? He was in awe of how she made something so simple, look so beautiful. She was beautiful, breathtaking. His eyes were wide, gazing at her in all her perfection, and she gave a little hum. His expression altered to something similar of Marinette’s, the one she gave him that day in the rain, when he had handed her his umbrella. He adored her and admired her.

He wanted to tell her, about how he was proud of her and how beautiful and kind she was. He closed his eyes, and then headed to sit with Marinette.

“Good for you, for taking the high road, Marinette…Hey, it’s pretty cool back here.”

_With you._

* * *

A few years after Marinette had made a name for herself in the fashion industry, she had stayed behind after the party everyone had thrown for her. Alya had gone home with Nino, and the rest went home as well.

It had begun to rain outside, and she smiled longingly, remembering the days of the past with Adrien. He hadn’t come to the party.

They had gone their separate ways, never having a chance at a relationship, but she had been happy with their friendship. It was always a thing with the rain for the both of them. She remembered how the umbrella had closed on her and how he laughed…his laugh. She was still in Paris, though she did travel the world annually for fashion shows. Adrien had moved to another country, after everything with Hawkmoth had happened and his father had gone to jail.

Adrien had needed to get away from Paris, and Marinette recalled his last goodbye. He had hugged her tightly and he told her, promised her, he would never forget her and one day, he’d be back.

She was awakened from her thoughts and memories by the thunder rumbling outside of the building outside, and she began to pack up her things to head home as well.

She picked up the black umbrella, and walked quickly down the flight of stairs. As she got near the entrance door of the building, she spotted a figure outside the doors.

She pushed open the doors with a slight groan, and she was looking at the back of a tall, blond haired man, looking out into the distance. She tippy toed and lightly tapped his shoulder.

* * *

  
“Sir, why’re you standing outside without a jacket or anything? It’s raining. Here, take my umbrella and my sweater.” Marinette put down her bag to take off her sweater and the man turned around.

“I came too late. I thought I’d get a chance to see her again. That’s all I really want. To see her, Marinette, and tell her what I should have before I left for a long time.” He said in a forlorn voice.

Marinette stopped for a moment, to see those same familiar and kind green eyes that had stared at her all those years ago. She gasped, and he turned to look at her, face to face, like before.

“ _Adrien?_ ” Marinette breathed out, and they didn’t break eye contact, as they drew nearer to each other.

“ _Marinette?_ ”

The umbrella suddenly snapped close and Marinette giggled first this time, and Adrien’s laughter followed. She peeked out from under the umbrella and she felt her heart beating fast, looking up at him.

He wore that same smile that rivaled the sun in brightness, and his eyebrows were raised, as his eyes filled with tears.

“I’m finally back, Marinette.”

Marinette stood up, and opened the umbrella again, shaking slightly. She couldn’t look away. The moment felt too important and she was handing him the umbrella, the same one that he had given her when they were teens, standing awkwardly in the rain.

He reached for the umbrella, but hesitated, as his fingers grazed hers and he pulled back a little.

Marinette blushed and he did, too, as he studied her face for a bit, but got lost in her eyes.

They were wide open and he felt it, that feeling he couldn’t quite describe back then, but now it was all clear. He loved her.

He reached for the umbrella and Marinette had pushed the umbrella into his hand, but Adrien reached for her hand instead.

He pulled her in and she came to him, willingly, wrapping their arms around each other.

“I missed you so much, Marinette. I love you.”

“I missed you, _chaton_. So, so much. I love you, too.” Marinette’s voice was muffled, and he wasn’t thinking.

He pulled her back and leaned into meet her lips in a kiss, and she had waited so long for him. He tightened his hold on her and she cupped his cheek, as they pressed closely against one another, the rain slowly pouring down around them. It didn’t matter because their warmth was enough for the both of them, and then their tears squeezed out from the corners of their eyes. It mixed in with the raindrops on their cheeks and they knew, they’d always find one another.

He always had her heart from the beginning, and she had his, too. Nothing had changed and they clung onto each other, like the water from the rain was clinging onto their clothes.

Their hearts were beating as one. Their noses were touching as they gazed into each other’s eyes, captivated by one another.

_Like the first time._

* * *


End file.
